Mistaken
by Mora
Summary: Warren shot Buffy and Tara? Tara died?!?! No way! Here's how it should've happened.
1. Saving Her

Summery: You actually think I would let Warren kill Tara? Heh. No way. Here's what should've happened.  
  
!!!!Disclamer: Everything belongs to Joss. He created it. It's his -nods- !!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Mistaken  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Chapter One  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tears running down her cheeks like rain drops in a voilent storm, Willow holds Tara's body trying to keep her from dieing. "No..baby. Hold on! Stay with me! Don't let go!" She wails, not wanting to accept what's happened to her lover.  
  
Tara struggles again the bullet in her chest. Trying to not let it get to far. Her eyes are closed, blood all over her shirt now. It stains the light blue shade, making it a dark and painfull red. Her expression shows she's confused, not really sure on whats going on. Opening her eyes again, her gaze darts around the room, then finds it's way to Willow's eyes.  
  
"It's ok. Everything's going to be fine, baby." Willow assures her, using one hand to whipe away her tears. Gently, she rests Tara's body down on the floor and grabs one of the books from the shelf. Flipping through the pages, she finally stops and reads one. Still in total shock, she sniffles and manages to nod in agreement to what the book says. Repositioning herself, she places a hand over Tara's chest where the bullet is. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, concontrating.  
  
Tara takes deep breaths, still trying her best to stop the bullet.  
  
A faint white light comes out of Willow's hand and shoots into Tara's chest apparently searching for the bullet. Moments later, a small piece of metal emerges from Tara's chest, the wound covering up and some of the blood being sucked back into her.  
  
Gasping for breath, Tara looks up at her lover but doesn't say anything. Only being able to manage a small smile.  
  
She returns the smile, though her's is a small one as well. Willow takes a few deep breaths, recovering from the magik she had to use. Helping Tara sit up, she wraps and arm around her waist. "Better?" She asks, looking at the girl fondly.  
  
Tara nods, looking back at her. "V-very much."  
  
"Good." Willow returns, resting her head against the foot board of the bed.  
  
Resting her own head on Willow's shoulder, Tara closes her eyes and takes a few more deep breaths.  
  
A few minutes pass, and Willow's eyes flash red. Tara on the other hand, stays calm, her eyes still closed as she rests against the red head.  
  
"Here sweetie, lets get you into bed to rest a little more." Willow proposes, tightening her grip around Tara's waist and helping her stand up.  
  
They move over to the side of the bed, and Tara lays down still looking up at Willow. "Thanks." She mumbles.  
  
Willow bends over and kisses her on the cheek. "I won't loose you again." Replies she, smiling down at her fondly. "Now you rest up, I'll be back to check on you ok?"  
  
Tara simply nods, closing her eyes again and turning her head on the pillow.  
  
Willow stands there for a moment and watches her, thanking the gods for letting her stay with her. After wich she exits the room, her eyes flashing red again. Going down stairs, she's just in time to see Buffy being put in the abulance and Xander being worried and all shakey.  
  
What does Willow do? Does Buffy survive the shot? What happens to Warren? If you R&R the story will keep going and you'll find out ; ). And if you can't tell, this is my first fic. So work with me. Hope you like it! 


	2. Getting Ready

Thanks for the reviews people! I'm glad some people are actually reading this. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
Still not mine. All Joss's..the lucky duck..  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Mistaken  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Willow!" Xander called, his voice still shakey as he saw her in the doorway.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, her own voice dull and not really interested in what really happened.  
  
"Warren shot Buffy. And, and, they're taking her to the hospital." He explains, glancing back at the Buffy and the peremedics.  
  
"Ok. I have to go run and errand. Be back soon." She mumurs, turning and walking away from him.  
  
"Wil! Wait!" Her friend called after her, confused at her reply.  
  
She ignores him and continues walking, heading down the street.  
  
"Sir, are you coming with us or not?" One of the peremedics asks him.  
  
He watches his red headed friend for a moment, then nods. "Yea, I'm coming." He jumps into the abulance and the doors close behind him, as he sits down next to Buffy. The abulance drives away, sirens on and headed to the hospital.  
  
Willow's eyes flash red again and she turns a corner, clearly making her way to The Magic Box.  
  
Within minutes, she arrives at the shop and slips in, not wanting to be noticed by Anya. Who at the time is helping another customer. She almost runs up the steps to the upper area, looking at all the dark arts books. "Ok..um.." She thinks of which book to use, kneeling down infront of one of the shelves.  
  
"Willow?" Anya's voice asked her, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What?" She asks in return, turning her head half the way to look at her.  
  
"What're you doing up there?" Anya asks, obviously confused.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Came the witch's answer, her voice growing annoied.  
  
"Well, it looks like you looking through the books that Giles told me not to let you look through." The blonde told her, not really thinking the whole situation through.  
  
"Do you ever think for yourself?" Willow asks her. Now fully turning around to look at her.  
  
Taken aback by the question, Anya furrows her brow. "I-well. Of course I do." She answers, shaking her head a little, her brow still fully furrowed.  
  
Willow nods. "Yea, sure."  
  
"Willow. Just take what we need and lets go." Came another voice, this one was familiar, one the witch loved to hear. Tara appeared behind Anya, an angry yet determined look on her face.  
  
Hearing the voice, Willow looks at her lover, a smile crawling up on her face. "Tara.." She whispers.  
  
"Hey baby." She replies, smiling back at her. The girl now looks completly fine, as if that mornings event had never happend. She holds her hands out and up to where Willow is, and all the dark arts books come flying down landing on the table.  
  
Willow furrows her brow a little, not certain to what Tara's up to. "What're you doing?" She asks, coming back down the stairs.  
  
"What you were going to do. Come on, we'll share them." Her lover answers, opening two of the books and placing them infront of her.  
  
A smirk appears on the red heads face and she moves to Tara's side. At the same time, they place their hands on the books. If you were to watch this, it looks like their hands were going through the pages, and a blue and purple light surrounds them. Both of them are now breathing heavily, as they obtain the powers from the books.  
  
Anya watches all of this, without being able to do or say anything. "Hey, wait, guys, what's going on?" She asks, a little scared of the answer she'd recieve.  
  
"Revenge." Tara whispered as an answer. 


	3. On Their Way

Wowie. Another review! I'm glad you all like it..so, I guess I'll keep it going..  
  
Still Joss's..  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Mistaken  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Anya knew she wouldn't like the answer. She continued to watch as the two witches gathered their strength. Almost afriad of what their going to do after they were finish she took a few steps back and went behind the counter, just to sheild herself from anything they might throw at her.  
  
A moment passes and the glow fades, as both girls remove their hands from the book's pages. "That was nifty.." Willow annouces, taking a few deep breaths.  
  
"Oh yea." Tara agrees, also taking a few deep breaths of her own. "Ok. Let's go." She says, looking over at Willow.  
  
She nods. "Yea..."  
  
The girls turn around and you the one thing you immediatly look at is their eyes. Which are now totally black. Also, evil little smirks are crawling up to their lips making them look that much more scary.  
  
Anya pauses from behind the counter and tries on deciding what the smartest thing to do was. Finally deciding, she takes a quick breath and looks over at her friends. "Uh, I don't really think you should do that.." She tells them, trying to hide the shakeyness in her voice.  
  
"Oh I think we do." Tara replies, turning her gaze toward the blonde.  
  
"Yes, well, I know you think you do, but, I don't think it's a really good idea."Anya says, making another attempt to bring them to reason.  
  
"I don't really care if you don't like our idea." Willow snaps at her, giving her a warning look. "Come on, baby. Let's get out of here." She proposes, looking back at Tara.  
  
The witch is still watching Anya. "We can't leave until she's dealt with. I have a feeling she'll call Buffy as soon as we leave."  
  
Willow looks back at Anya. "Sleep." She commands, slowly waving a hand in a half cirle motion towards Anya.  
  
Without being able to fight it, Anya lets herself fall to the floor. Slipping into unconciousness.  
  
"Ok, now can we go now?" She asks Tara glancing back at her.  
  
She pauses before answering, waiting a moment to see if Willow's spell worked. Seeing that Anya is still on the floor, not moving, Tara smiles and nods. "Yes, we can go now."  
  
She lets out a content sigh. "Thank Goddess." They start walking out of the shop and Willow slips her hand into Tara's but neither of them say anything, just smile.  
  
"You know you looked like a dog ready to go out on a hunt." Tara told her, smirking over at her lover.  
  
"Was I a cute dog?" She asked, looking back.  
  
"Could you ever be anything else?" The brunette asked in reply the smirk still on her face. They exit the shop and start walking down the street. Begining their hunt for Warren and his little friends.  
  
Heh, sorry this chapter was kinda short..but, I couldn't think of anything else and I thought this would be a good cliff hanger point..so..yea..well, check back soon for updates and keep reviewing. Also, if anyone has any suggestions, let me know! 


	4. Death

Sorry for the delay. I just got caught up in my other story, 'A Match Made In Heaven'. Check it out, I hear it's pretty good. Well anyway, for a quick thing on this chapter, we're going to see how Buffy made out with her shot at the hospital then the reactions of the other Scoobie's at hearing both pieces of news. Sounds fun huh? You bet!  
  
-sigh- No matter how much I wish it would be, it's all still Joss's..  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Mistaken  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The room is quiet, all the sergical instruments hanging from the walls and in cabinets or on different tables. The walls and floor seem to be mellow colors, and it's obvious why because of this certain room.  
  
"Come on! Hurry up! Get her in here!" A nurse yells to the medics, who are pushing a blonde haired girl on a gurty. The enter through the swinging doors, pushing the bed into the center of the once quiet room. "Hook her up! Come on people we're loosing her!" Another nurse calls, starting to attached all the necessary equipment to the girl.  
  
A boy stands outside at the glass window, looking inside the room. His eyes wide with fear. "Come on Buffy..hold on.." He prods the girl inside, as if she could hear him.  
  
"Get a doctor quickly!" The nurse yells to one of the hands, as she continues to set the equipment up. They set up the monoter and it shows she's slipping from them. One of the nurses stand by the monoter and watch it, making sure she's ready to call if something happens.  
  
"Quick! We're loosing her!" That same nurse calls, glancing down at the monoter.  
  
A dull sounding alarm sounds, and all the nurses look over at the monoter. It's green line strait, instead of the usual up and down motion is makes.  
  
Rolling over another little table it has a machine intop of it, the head nurse picks up two pad-like things and holds them above the girl's chest while rubbing them together. "Clear!" She yells, before pushing them onto her.  
  
The girl, who seems to be Buffy, doesn't move. Her body only jolts a little at the electricity that was shot into her.  
  
The nurse rubs them together again. "Clear!" She repeats and tries it again.  
  
Buffy still doesn't awake and her body is already limp. Again her body only jolts up a little at the force of electricity.  
  
Xander watches this and tears burst out of his eyes. "Oh God...oh God.." He murmurs, shaking his head and burrying his face in his hands.  
  
"No! I'm not letting her go!" The nurse yells, as she rubs them for a third tim. "Clear!" She calls.  
  
Once again, the body only jolts, but nothing else happens.  
  
Accepting the loss, the nurse slowly puts them down, replacing them to thier positions on the machine. "She's gone." She announces, as the machine is rolled back to it's place.  
  
_______________  
  
"No. I'm not kidding. Why would I be?" Xander asked annoyingly into the phone. He was now back at the Summer's house, waiting for Dawn to get home so he could break the news to her. Right now he was working on Anya.  
  
"I can't believe this.." She mumbled, sitting down at the table in the Magic Box.  
  
"Me neither." he replied.  
  
"What're you going to tell Dawn?"  
  
"The truth I guess..don't really have much choice."  
  
Anya nods. "You want me to come over and wait with you?"  
  
"I thought you hated me?" Xander asked her in reply. A confused expression forming on his face.  
  
"I do. But Buffy was immportant to you, and I thought you could use some company.." She answered.  
  
He sighs. "You're right..I could."  
  
"Alright then. I'll close down the shop for the evening and be over in about, 20 minutes." She tells him.  
  
He nods. "I'll be here."  
  
"Ok." Anya returns, before hanging up the phone.  
  
Slowly, Xander hangs up the phone as well. He leaves the kitchen and enters the living room, looking around at the things on the bookcase and mantel. Not being able to help himself, he starts to cry again, not ashamed of his tears.  
  
"What's this eh?" A British accented voice asks him.  
  
Xander quickly wipes away the tears and turn to where he heard the voice come from. There in front of him is a dark figure, slightly hidden in the shadows. "What are you doing here?" He asks harshly, not wanting to deal with this guy.  
  
"I came to make sure the Bit got home alright. No nasties went up and took her or anythin'." The man answers. He's wearing all black, making him look all the more darker. Though his paroxide colored hair identifies him even through the darkness.  
  
"Go home, Spike. I'll take care of Dawn." Xander tells him, turning back around to wipe more of the once fallen tears away.  
  
"Where's Buffy then?" The vampire askes, not making any sign that he's planning to leave.  
  
"She's not home." He answers. The memory of his day at the hospital comes back to him and he shakes his head, not allowing himself to cry in front of Spike.  
  
The front door opens and Anya enters the house "Xander?" She asks, glaning into the Dinning room before spotting him in the living room with Spike. "Oh, hi Spike. Didn't know you'd be here." She says to the vampire, taking off her jacket.  
  
"Me neither." Xander mumbles, as he glances over at Anya.  
  
"I was just comming to check on the Summers girls. Heard there was a bit of a fight today." He explains, nodding in greeting to Anya.  
  
She looks back at Xander, a worried look on her face. "You haven't told him. Have you?" She asks.  
  
Xander shakes his head and goes over to the couch to sit down.  
  
"Tell me what? Did something happen to the Slayer?" Spike asks, furrowing his brow.  
  
"It's none of your business, Spike." Xander answers, refusing to tell him about Buffy.  
  
"Tell me what the bleeding hell happened!" He demands, looking over at Anya.  
  
"Buffy's dead." She blurts out.  
  
Spikes eyes go wide, but then he rolls them. "Ha ha. Very funny. Let's try the truth this time."  
  
"It's the damn truth! She's not lying!" Xander exclaims, looking up at Spike.  
  
Anya sits down next to Xander and wraps an arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort him.  
  
He just looks down at the floor, not showing any acknoledgement of Anya's attempt.  
  
Spike stands there, obviously astonished at what he has heard.  
  
Rightio. So that's the next part. Em..keep checking back for the next chapter and please please please keep reviewing. If there's any suggestions you have for the future of the story, let me know! 


	5. Dawnie

Heh. It's been like what? Close to 3 weeks that I haven't updated? Wowie..sorry people. My procrastination problem is getting worse and worse. By the minute I suppose. Oh well, I'm updating now aren't I? I think that's pretty good..  
  
In reply to some reviews...  
  
Queen Boadicea- No, the attempted rape doesn't happen. I didn't like that idea so I changed it. Though it isn't actually mentioned in my story. All that happens in that scene is that Buffy kicks Spike out of the bathroom and he just leaves in a huff. I hope that clears things up for you.  
  
Unknown- Neither of them are actually evil, like Willow was in the show. They're just using the magic to a dangerous extent. Tara and Willow are both just furious with what has happened and feel the need to seek our revenge. I do know about Amber wanted to leave a good memory of Tara, but in my opinion, this only deeps the character and shows a different side of her. Just wait and read the story. You'll see. Sorry that you didn't like the idea of having a dark Tara. It isn't really the first thing on my list either. I just thought it might change the story a little bit more.  
  
Devil's Advocate- In responce to your advise, I think that would work out extremly well. Though I never had intentions to have Willow and Tara try and end the world. It's a definate possibility that the ideas you've suggested will come to play in the story, if you were wondering ; ).  
  
Also, I'd like to give a great big thank you to all the people who have been reviewing. I love getting them and I hope to get all your opinions! It helps to know what you like and don't like. Just so I can write the story and have the possibility of most of the people liking it.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Mistaken  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
It's been about an hour since Spike heard the news about Buffy's death. Ever since he had heard the words, they kept replaying in his mind. They way both Anya and Xander looked, how sad they were. He had half a mind to just leave and burst into tears once he got back to his crypt. His original plans for comming over to the house was to apologize for what had happened only a few days ago. Though nothing got as far as he had thought it would. She looked extremly pissed off when she was kicking him out of the house..he immagined her angered face in his mind, and immediatly wanting to cry because the last thing he had done when he saw her was to make her angry with him. Get in a bad mood because of him. Again. The whelp and demon girl had told him everything about what happened. After he was insisted on knowing. Yet aftering hearing it, he took back what he said in didn't want to know. Since he had heard about what happened to the Slayer, he had sat down in one of the arm chairs, thinking everything over. Trying to remember a time when she was happy. His thoughts were interupted by the front door opening and a teenage girl walking into the house. The mere thought of why The Bit had gotten home so late only crossed his mind, but he hadn't dared voice it.  
  
"Buffy? You home?"  
  
* * *  
  
Xander was still in the same place as he had been since he had sat down in the living room. Anya still by his side and Spike over in one of the other chairs. His mind wandered to all the time he had had with Buffy. At first she was the love of his life, though she never saw him that way. Always had to be those stupid vampires with her. Execpt for Riley, and he wasn't that great of a catch either. Then she had turned into one of his best friends. It was like they had known each other for a lot longer than the actual five years that they had known each other. But now she was gone. He would never see her smiling face again. He shook his head, wanting so badly for her to come in the house so he could see her again. So he could hear her voice..and be with her. Of course, in the back of his head a voice was there saying:  
  
"Get over it. She's dead. Move on. Look whose sitting right next to you. If it wasn't for Buffy then you two would have been married..."  
  
The brunette mentally started to cry then. Knowing that not all the things this voice was telling him was true, but he wanted it to be true..he wanted a normal life. But ever since she had stepped into the picture, it was anything but normal. The front door opens, and he looks up, hoping that it'll be his best friend walking in. Alas, his wish doesn't come true. As it's only her kid sister. He looks back down, concentrating on the floor, trying to think of something else other than the blonde slayer.  
  
"Buffy? You home?"  
  
* * *  
  
The ex demon kept her position next to Xander, her arm still wrapping around his shoulders. Doing the best she can to comfort him. Though it was obvious that whatever she said or did wouldn't really have helped. He would said thanks and that he feels better, but she knew that he would secretly still be hurting. And consitering their previous relationship, involving him leaving her at the alter, she should be grinning like an idiot right now since he was in pain. Just what she's wanted since that day when he left her. But she didn't want to be in pain herself. She didn't want to have to sacrafice one of her..friends to make him hurt like this. If only he had died or something..then she would have felt better about being happy about it. Since that was her wish..a few weeks ago. At first when she heard his voice over the phone, he sounded hurt and she couldn't help but smile a little. But then, finding out why he was hurt didn't really make her as happy as she wanted to be. It wasn't like she and Buffy were best friends or anything, but she assumed they were on friendship terms.  
  
'What am I talking about? I should be happy that Xander's sad! Who cares if Buffy's dead? That just means that things won't be comming after us anymore! Thats a good thing...right?'  
  
The blonde asked herself, but she wasn't really able to answer it. Finding both acceptable arguments for both sides. She heard the door open, but she didn't look over to it to find out who is was. She only kept her thoughts going on what happened.  
  
"Buffy? You home?"  
  
* * *  
  
She turned to her left and saw her three friends sitting in the living room, Anya looking up at her and Xander on the verge of teers. Seeing them and noticing the heavy silentence that hung over them, she furrowed her brow in worry.  
  
"Guys...what's going on?"  
  
The teen asked, a little hesitently, since she knew it would be bad.  
  
No one answered her. All trying to think of a way to tell her as easily as they could.  
  
Dawn looked at Spike, and saw the pain in his eyes. "Spike?"  
  
She walked over to him and looked down at him, trying to get an answer.  
  
"Spike, tell me what happened? Is it Buffy?"  
  
The vampire pretended not to hear her. He didn't want to have to tell her.  
  
He look a shakey breath, out of habit, of course and willed himself to look up at her. Stealing a glance over to the other two adults in the room. Finding that their watching the teen and himself.  
  
'Ugh. Bloody hell.' He told himself.  
  
"Look, Bit. Something's happened to big sis."  
  
He told her, trying to sound as nice as possible. Though his attempt failed since he words came out more harshly than he had wanted.  
  
Tears started to swell in the girls eyes. She wanted to know, but then she couldn't bare loosing her sister. Not after her mother died.  
  
She swollowed and caught his gaze. "What happened?"  
  
Spike looked up at her, and watched her for a moment. 'If the whelp, demon girl and me aren't taking this so well, then how's the Bit going to take it?' He asked himself before once again looking back at Xander and Anya.  
  
"Just tell me." Damn demanded, her voice hinting that she doesn't want to wait any longer.  
  
"The slayer's dead. She was shot this morning."  
  
He told her. As soon as he did so, he tore is gaze from her's and starred down at the floor. He hadn't thought of being the messenger for this news, and he bloody well hadn't been planning on being on.  
  
Hearing this, she shook her head and watched the vampire. Just waiting for him to look back up at her, his infamous smirk on his face and telling her they were just kidding. Though if they were she would have been even more angry. They knew not to joke about death like this. She waited. A moment passed and she continued to wait. Finally, she just let the tears flow, not being able to hold back.  
  
Xander looked up at that moment. Hearing her sobs. He stood, and put on a reassuring face. "Aw, Dawnie. It's going to be ok. I know it's hard.." He cooed, wrapping his arms around her in comfort.  
  
Dawn cringed at his touch and moved away from him. She looked at all three of them shaking her head in disbelief. "No..you're lieing!" She screamed, tears still streaming down her face. She couldn't help but look down at Spike again. Only to find that he wasn't returning the gaze. He was just sitting there. Not even trying to help.  
  
"No. Dawn. It's true..we wouldn't lie to you. Ever.." Anya chimed in, turning her gaze and attention to the crying teen.  
  
Again Xander attempted to hug her, try to calm her down. He had had all afternoon to think about how he was going to break the news to her. But he hadn't said anything when she asked. He couldn't have, he still hadn't admitted to himself that it was true. How could he tell her?  
  
Once more, Dawn stepped away from his grasp. Not wanted anyone but her mother or Buffy to hug her. To take care of her. To be there for her. Now...now she didn't have a family. Not a real one. These thoughts couldn't help but come into her mind. They couldn't help but haunt her.  
  
"No..Buffy isn't dead..she's strong. She'll fight it.." She murmured, going back to shaking her head.  
  
At this the up-to-now-silent vampire looked up at her. Gold flashing in his usually clear blue orbs.  
  
"Buffy's dead Dawn. She was shot, and the bloody doctors couldn't help her in time." He spat, not being able to control his tone.  
  
Her eyes went wide and she looked down at Spike. She watched him, then looked from Xander to Anya. Who was still sitting in her place on the couch.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you all! Just leave me alone!" She screamed again, before running up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
An angered Xander looked over at the bleeched wonder. "Why the hell did you do that? You just got her even more angrier. Now it'll take even more time for her to calm down. And god knows what she'll do if she's left alone."  
  
"Oh shut up. It's not like you two actually helped. Left all the bleeding telling to me. You were supposed to tell her you bloody sod!" Spike retorted, gold flashing in his eyes once more.  
  
Not wanting to bicker with the vampire, Xander looked back towards Anya and just resumed his place next to her on the couch. Shaking his head.  
  
"What're we going to do?" The blonde asked, shifting her gaze from one man to the other.  
  
Neither of them answered her. Both having no idea how to handle this. A heavy silence hung over the three of them, all going back to their own thoughts.  
  
Mwaha! I finished it! -looks it over- Well, I think it's a bit longer than usual..which is good..and em, well..most likely written a bit better..well, let's hope so ; D. Keep reviewing! I love hearing from you! 


	6. Returning

Ok, I just have to add another chapter to this. Ideas are racing around in my head and I have to put them into play before I loose my sanity.  
  
Queen Boadicea- I'm glad to hear that you could actually picture everyone in the room. Hope you keep reviewing.  
  
SpikesChick4Life- Well I certinly didn't mean for you to cry..though I'm kind of flattered that you were that moved at reading my story that you did cry. I hope you keep on reading, and I'll try not to write anything too cryworthy.  
  
Also, everyone else who may be reading this story, along with my other one. As it says there: please please please please please review! I need them! They help me write! I need opinions!!!  
  
Hehe..I'm just so desperate. I would like to have tons of reviews by the time that I finish this..if it's possible for you people to review...  
  
Oh, and incase you were wondering, Willow and Tara are actually going to be in this chapter. Heh, I've kind of left them out..  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Mistaken  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
It had been hours since Dawn had come out of her room. It was clear that she was crying, since everytime one of them went up to talk to her she had tear stains on her cheeks and the beginings of bags under her eyes. The girl was heart broken. She couldn't take all the pain, and she should've have. She had already lost more than anyone should in their lifetime. But she had lost both her mother and her sister. Her world, her family. She had to be alone right now and Spike, Anya, and Xander knew that. Though they didn't stop going up and checking on her every once and a while. It was usually Spike though, since he was the only one they were sure she would talk to. Her having the huge crush on him and all.  
  
It was time for him to go and check on her again, he assumed as he glanced at the clock. It was now two in the morning and both Xander and Anya had drifted off to sleep on the couch. He shook his head at them, rolling his eyes at the same time. Standing, the vampire moved from his seat in the living room to the stairs. He paused a moment, trying to hear any movement comming from her room. Her heatbeat was clear, a steady beat he had grown used to. As all the other humans around him. At hearing the soft thud every second or so, he relaxed a little, being comforted at the thought that she hadn't killed herself. Yet. Starting the climb the stairs, within a moment he had reached the top and was heading down the hallway to her room.  
  
"Bit? You awake?" He asked, his voice soft.  
  
He waited a moment, but didn't recieve an answer. She had done the same thing before. Not answering when he came up to see her. But that was only the first time he had went to check on her. Since then she had calmed down a little and had let him enter, had let him talk to her, try and soothe her. Though both of them knew he couldn't really help. What she needed right now was Buffy. Or Joyce. They would've made it better. But they weren't there. So he assumed it was his duty to take care of her as best he could. It was part of his promise he had made the slayer almost a year ago. And he still kept to his words. Even though the witches had brough her back then and would probably do it again.  
  
He knocked on the door once more, asking his question again. "Bit? You awake?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Slowly, Spike opened the closed door, the dark room filling up with light from the hallway as he did so. The girl was on her bed, resting against her pillows. Tear stains still visible on her cheeks. He had found her close to this postion last time he had come to visit, only this time, her eyes were closed. She appeared to be sleeping, finally. After hours of crying, yelling, throwing things, thinking and just being quiet. Her expression seemed to be peacefull, yet still troubled. He could only hope that her dreams were of the good, and not of her being there when Buffy had died or anything to make her even more upset..if that was possible.  
  
Quietly, he retreated from the room, closing the door as quietly as he could behind him. He had half a mind to check to make sure that Xander and Anya were still sleeping but decided against it and made his way down the otherside of the hallway to another room.  
  
The vampire hesitated infront of the door, arguing with himself over going in or just sitting out there in the hallway. 'You bloody sod. You're the big bad. Not afraid of anything.' He told himself as he opened the door a bit hesitantly and entered the room.  
  
It was dark, though the oh so familiar smell that he could remember his slayer having still resided in the room. The very room that she once lived in. One that she slept in. Every night. Until now. He shook his head to get rid of his pesky thoughts, but they persisted. Reminding him of the time he had stolen her sweater. He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of him hearing about Buffy blaming the sweater's dissaperence on Dawn. Although his soft chuckle stopped abruply when he saw a picture of her, or, he assumed it was her. The girl in this picture almost looked like she was a miniture Buffy, so he could only think that it was her when she was simply younger. She had ice skates on, and was smiling. Truley smiling. He hadn't seen her be really happy in so long. Never really. But that picture had been taken back before she found out her duty to the world. Before she had found out that all these monsters really exsisted. Before everything. She had been a happy little bit back then, he had no doubt about it. His only wish was that she could have been happy like that before all this business happened.  
  
"Bloody hell." He cursed, and once again shook his head. Moving over toward the door, Spike took one last glance around the room before opening the door and exiting, knowing that soon he would never see it again. Or her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" A voice annouced as the front door to the Summer's home opened and two figures entered.  
  
Spike jumped slightly from his seat in the living room and his gaze wandered over to the figures. Being able to hear their heartbeats and feeling the powered that was comming off of them he knew it was the witchs. "Bloody hell woman. What do you think your doing here so late?" He asked his annoied tone hinting he wasn't too keen at them just breaking in.  
  
After he had visited Buffy's room, he had gone back downstairs and resumed his place in the armchair in the living room. Thinking about anything he could think of to take his mind off him going back up to her room and just sleeping on her bed. He thought about how he would probably have to tell the witches about the slayer, and how he would deal with Dawn in the morning. All this was pretty time consuming. Which was good for him, because he couldn't fall into a deep slumber like all the other people in the house had.  
  
"With presents." The other witch added, a wicked grin on her face as they both steped into the living room.  
  
Behind them, another shadowy figure appeared, though the vampire didn't hear it's heart beat. Also it seemed to be floating. It being tilted over from the waist up. The arms were limply hanging beside it's sides and the head was nodded forward, like they didn't the streangth to hold up. Also, he noted, that it followed the witches around like it had a leash or something on it. Definatly human, he decided, but...dead.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, having not recieved an answer for his first question. Clearly he was confused, as he was blinking at the hovering dead person behind them.  
  
"Aw, Spikey. Don't you know who this is?" The first witch asked him as she stepped forward a bit. The little bit of light that was in the room revealed her, only to find her with black hair instead of her usual red and that she was wearing all black. Also, she wore a mocking smirk on her face, which was very unlike the Willow he knew.  
  
Tara moved over to her lover, leaving a path for the body to come forward for Spike to see. As it did so, the vampire immediatly knew who it was. Buffy. The Slayer.  
  
His jaw dropped, and he stood and approached the body. He stood infront of it, trying to decide whether to see if it's actually her, or just an illusion. Cupping her chin in his hand, he lifted her face a little upwards toward him in order to get a better look. This only prooved that the body was in fact Buffy's and that she was clearly dead.  
  
He tore his gaze away from the body and looked over at the witches. Noticing now that Tara had black hair equal to Willow's. Both looking very pissed off but still had smirks on their faces as they watched his reaction.  
  
He met their gaze, knowing that gold must have been flashing in his eyes. The vampire remained that way, not being able to make the words come out of his mouth.  
  
Alright, there they are. Both Willow and Tara in the chapter, as promised. -nods- Alrighty, well, since I don't have a life of my own, I'll go and start the next chapter. Oh! And please remember to review! I neeeed them!!!!! Hehe, ok, I'll leave you alone now. I think we've all discovered how desprite I am for them...so there isn't any more need to say otherwise. 


	7. A Present for Them

Sorry people, I would've had this in earlier, but someone deleted the document I was keeping it on and I didn't have a written copy. And I couldn't remember what I had added to it, so I had to write it all over.But no more excuses. I'll just let you read it now.  
  
SpikesChick4Life- Ah, my mistake. I thought you meant it was a bad cry. -shrugs- Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story. And I appreciate you reviewing so much. Also no worries, I'll be writing more..much more if I'm lucky. Oh, and Happy Brithday!! ps. How old are you turning?  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Mistaken  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
He couldn't believe what was going on. Buffy was supposed to be dead. 'Well, she is dead. Just..not where she's supposed to be..' He told himself. Spike had been standing there, in front of a dead Buffy for a few minutes already, still not wanting to believe that it was her. 'They're playing with my head..but why? They're not like that..'  
  
Other thoughts starting racing into his head. This time about the two girls standing to his left. Both of them still had those evil smirks playing on their lips, as they watched him. Just waiting for him to explode. They needed to get some practice runs before going back out to look for Warren and his little friends.  
  
'What's going on around here?' The vampire asked himself, furrowing his brow a little. He didn't realize that his gaze was still fixed on the hovering corpse, so he looked kind of out of it if someone else were to see him. A minute or so more passes, as he continues to think. Though his expressions didn't change much, his brow stayed furrowed and every once and a while, it loosened a bit, but then went right back to where it was before.  
  
"You bloody well better explain yourselves." He finally announced. His voice sounded angry yet surprised. Though it had a hint of pain in it, suggesting that he didn't really want to see the dead slayer.  
  
Both witches exchanged another one of their smirks then turned their attention once again to him.  
  
"What is there to explain?" Willow asked him, cocking her head to the side slightly.  
  
This time Spike tore his gaze from Buffy and looked at her, his eyes flashing dangerously golden. "Why is she here?" He growled, trying to control his anger...and patience.  
  
It was Tara who answered this one. "Hmmm..because we thought you might like a present.."  
  
"I don't have time for your games. Tell me what you brought her here for!" He snapped back at her, his patience slowly wearing thin.  
  
"Aw, poor Spikey. Do you want your slayer back?" Willow asked him, her smirk returning to her curled lips.  
  
The vampire looked from Tara to Willow, clearly showing how confused he is. "What's going on with you two?"  
  
"Nothing..we just want to see you squirm." The used to be red head answered him, without a second thought.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, we don't like you." Tara supplied the answer, her tone plain.  
  
"What about Buffy?" The blonde asked, looking back at the dead body.  
  
"What about her?" Willow asked in reply, glancing over at the old slayer.  
  
'This isn't real, this isn't happening. Spike, boy, you're sleeping. Wake up!' He yelled inside his head, though his pesky voice of reason piped up and added. 'This is to real. Willow and Tara have gone evil, Buffy's dead and they brough her corpse back here. Just to make me squrim? That doesn't fit. Why would they care about me? Shouldn't they be going and killing people or something?' It asked, which he mentally nodded in agreement to.  
  
"What about her? Why'd you bring her back here?"  
  
Tara chuckled and shook her head at Spike. "Didn't we already go through this? I mean, it's getting old, bleach boy. Why don't you just go back to your crypt and leave us alone?"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I will!" She snappeed and started mumbling something under her breath. Until a hand cut her off.  
  
Willow had put her hand over Tara's mouth before she could finish her curse, and whispered so only she could hear. "Not now..she won't help if we kill him remember?"  
  
If it wasn't for his heightened hearing, Spike would've have caught that, but he had and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "She?"  
  
Turning their attention back to the blonde vampire standing before them, both smiled. "She." Willow repeated.  
  
"And who is this she then?" He asked, glancing back at Buffy for a moment.  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"I don't bloody well know you git! I can't read you're bleeding mind! Just tell me who you're talking about!" He exclaimed, all of his patience having slipped away.  
  
The witches, once more, exchanged a look then turned back to Spike.  
  
"Fine." Willow started. "We need Buffy's help." She finished, crossing her arms infront of her.  
  
The vampire raised a confused eyebrow. "Uh, ladies, the girl's dead. How can she help you?"  
  
"Well she won't be dead long, silly." Tara chimed in, a innocent smile blooming on her lips.  
  
"Oh no. We already did the whole, 'bring Buffy back from the dead thing' let's not repeat everything." He imediatly protested, shaking his head.  
  
"Why do you need Buffy's help?" A soft voice asked.  
  
The three adults turned their heads and saw the young teen sitting on the stairs, most likely having been there for a few minutes. Listening to their conversation.  
  
'So that's what that extra breathing was..thought she was there.' Spike thought, then shook his thoughts away. "Look Bit, you better get back to bed. Need you're rest of school."  
  
"Tomorrow's Sunday, Spike, I don't have school." She retorted, now standing and moving into the living room.  
  
Seeing the Willow and Tara closer, Dawn notices the hair color and the all black cloths. "What's going on?"  
  
"That's what I want to know." The blonde vampire grumbled, turning his attention back to the Buffy corpse.  
  
"Look what we brought you Dawnie." Willow announced cheerfully, guesturing to the corpse still floating beside them.  
  
Having not noticed the body when she was sitting on the stairs, Dawn looked at it and her eyes went wide, tears immediatly driving forward. Begging to be shed. "Buffy.." She whispered, as she steped closer to it, placing a hand on her hair and stroking it a few times.  
  
'Buffy's dead...how? Why? Why do they have black hair and black cloths? Why did they need Buffy's help? What's going on?' Thoughts were racing through the brunette's thoughts, she herself not being able to control them. Memories came and went involving her and Buffy. Their fights, their sad moments, happy moments. It all rushed back to her, as if she had fogetten them and the corpse was bringing them back.  
  
Dawn pulled her hand away from Buffy's hair as if the corpse had brunt her, shaking her head. She couldn't form words, trying as hard as she could do to so. Her gaze passed from Spike, to Anya and Xander who were still on the couch sleeping then finally the witches. She was confused, she was hurt, and angry. She didn't want these people in her house right now. Since they were clearly trying to make loosing Buffy harder for her. Bitting her lip, she couldn't help but let the tears flow past her eyes. She turned away from them all and ran back up to her room, not even bothering to slam the door to show she was angry with them. She just feel onto her bed, sobbing into the conforter. The very conforter that used to be on Buffy's bed. She had taken it from her sister's bed so that she could feel safe. Something of Buffy's covering her at night would always make her feel safer. It had before, it will again. She laid there, still crying. Not caring that the people down there were all probably laughing at her or even shaking their heads at her for being so childish.  
  
"Dawn?" A more than familiar voice asked through the darkness of her room.  
  
The girl looked up, and her eyes went wide at what she saw. She was speechless, now having an even harder time at trying to form words.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Ooo who is this person in Dawn's room? What's going to happen? Hmmm I wonder... Keep those reviews comming! 


	8. Author's Note

Terribly sorry all!  
  
I'll tell you why I haven't been around for about 3 weeks now. Well, actually, it's quite simple. My computer crashed. And I couldn't get to any other computers for a long enough time to write and upload chapters.  
  
But here's the good news, I'll get started on the next chapter asap and so it should be out by next Monday. Let's hope. Be patient, I know I had to be, and I'll talk to you all later!  
  
-Mora 


	9. Hopes and Dreams

Terrible sorry about the delay people. I'm doing my best to write these chapters and do homework and all the other stuff I have to do. I promise the next chapter will be in my next Friday maybe Saturday. But if it isn't in by then, feel free to bite my head off.  
  
And to Nikki. If you're still reading this even though you think it sucks, then I just want to tell you that I love that you told me. It helps me write. Honestly. Though it does make me sigh when you say that since I wish everyone would like it, though in the back of my head I know that not everyone will like it and I'm getting over that fact. So basicly, what I'm trying to tell you is thanks.  
  
Queen Boadicea: I missed you're enthusiasm. And I'm sorry if you did have that song stuck in your head. For the past few days I've had one stuck in my head too..oh well, I don't really mind. Lol, can't wait for your review!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Mistaken  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Dawn just sat there, now looking down at the floor but still trying her best to find the words. Emotions were bubbling up inside her. At this point, her the expression on her face was too mixed that it was unreadable, and her emotions were so mixed that no one would show more than another. Now gaping at who was standing in front of her, she shook her head.  
  
Looking up at her, Dawn pauses. "Buffy?" The girl whispers.  
  
She moves over and sits next to the teen, placing a hand on her shoulder. A soft smile blooms on her lips, and she nods. "Yea Dawn. It's me."  
  
"This, this isn't happening..." She mumbled, trying to convince herself that her sister wasn't really there.  
  
"Come on, Dawn. Don't say that. I thought you'd be happy to see me."  
  
"I am. But this isn't real. It just..it's just not real." She answers, glancing back up at Buffy.  
  
"I'm the slayer. And I've died and come back before. Why can this time you not think I'm really back?" the blonde asks, as her brows gather.  
  
Dawn only shakes her head, sighing. "Because, I just saw you down stairs. You. you were dead." She answers.  
  
"Does it look like I'm dead now?" The slayer asks, her gaze never leaving the teen.  
  
Looking back up at her she shakes her head. "No."  
  
Buffy smiles. "Good. Because I'm not."  
  
A small tear wells up in her eye as she looks at her sister. "I missed you so much."  
  
Buffy nods then leads in for a huge. "I missed you too."  
  
Abrubtly, the teen pulls away from her and gives her a angered stare. "Never do that again."  
  
Confused, Buffy furrows her brow and pauses before asked. "Do what?"  
  
"Die. Never die again. Mom told me you've died before and come back, and I don't want you to leave me alone." She explains, the stern look still on her face.  
  
Understanding, she nods, the smile back on her face. "I'll never leave you again. I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be." Dawn answers.  
  
"Should be what?" Another voice asks her, this one is a male voice, not the soft slayer voice which belongs to Buffy.  
  
* * *  
  
Quietly, Spike made upstairs and down the hall to Dawn's room. It was morning now, and he had dealt with Willow and Tara as he thought appropiate. Only now he had to take care of Dawn.  
  
'Geeze, she's more work than I thought.. no wonder why Buffy and Joyce were always making sure they knew where she was..' He told himself, before lightly knocking on her door.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Bit? Can I come in?" He asked the door, looking it up and down.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Must still be asleep." The vampire concluded, with a curt nod he slowly opened the door trying to not wake her up with his movements.  
  
Entering the darkened room, he went strait over to her bed and looked down at her. Her face and around her eyes were still read from when she had been crying, and there were the beginnings of little bags under her eyes. Though she was completely dressed, never having changed into her pajamas. Depsite her red face and bags under her eyes, the expression she held was a peaceful. As if having a nice dream.  
  
Sitting down next to her on the bed, he watches her a moment more before softly nudging her in order for her to wake up. "Bit.."  
  
"You should be." She blurts out, almost immediately after he had said her pet name.  
  
A little taken aback by what the still sleeping teen had said, he furrows his brow and grows confused. "Should be what,?" He asks, as if expecting that she can hear him.  
  
* * *  
  
"What was that?" Dawn asked, after pausing a moment trying to find the voice.  
  
Buffy shakes her head, her brows furrowed once more. "What're you talking about?"  
  
"That voice, the guy voice that just asked 'should be what?'" Dawn answers, looking around the room trying to find the voice's source.  
  
"You're tired Dawnie, get some sleep. We'll talk about this later." The slayer tells her, as she stands and Dawn leans back into her pillows.  
  
"Yea..tired. That must be it."  
  
Looking back up at where Buffy was standing, the blonde isn't there anymore, though she hears the voice.  
  
* * *  
  
Waiting a moment for an answer, he remembers Dawn's still sleeping and shakes his head.  
  
Softly nudging her again, he tries to wake her. "Bit..wake up."  
  
* * *  
  
"Bit..wake up." She hears.  
  
Dawn dismisses Buffy's disappearence and looks around the room once more. "Who's there? Who are you?" She asks into the room.  
  
* * *  
  
She shifts, her eyes still closed though her once peaceful expression is now one of confusion, as his is.  
  
"Bit, wake up. It's time for breakfast." He tells her, nudging her shoulder once more but this time with a little more force.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bit, wake up. It's time for breakfast."  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" She asks. Then realizes the pet name. "Spike?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Spike?" She asks.  
  
Now really confused, he concludes that she can hear him in her dream, but doesn't realize she's dreaming. "Yea, Bit, it's me. Now lets get a move on."  
  
After a moment, the girls eyes slowly open and she turns over, looking at Spike. "I was sleeping?"  
  
He nods, an eyebrow raised. "Yea, you were. What'd you think you were doing?"  
  
She shakes her head, dismissing her dream. "Dreaming.." She lies.  
  
"Alright then, ex-demon girl made breakfast. So how about you go and grab some before heading off to school?" He asks, standing.  
  
Dawn nods. "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
He smiles, heading over to the door. "Good."  
  
As Spike exits the room, Dawn waits until she hears him go down the stairs and his heavy boot noise fades off toward the kitchen before she gets up to head down as well.  
  
"That was creepy.." She concludes before leaving the room and heading down stairs as well.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Alright then, that's how it goes. Like how that went down, don't like it? Tell me what you thought and the next chapter'll be up soon! I promise! 


End file.
